


The Stain of War

by BeatriceShaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceShaw/pseuds/BeatriceShaw
Summary: The threat of Voldemort's supporters still threaten the Wizarding World. Hermione is tasked with watching over the Hogwarts students in her final year. Where she finds those who are innocent, aren't really. And those who are supposed to be gone, have re-surfaced from the shadows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> Don't own anything, all rights belong to J.K.Rowling

 

**Prologue**

 

     Moonlight spilled in through the torn curtains. Casting light on the blood that covered the wooden floors. A silence laid close to the unmoving body of Severus Snape. The Death Eaters that had swept the floor, now gone. Leaving a heavy silence that coated the memories that still clung to the walls. Snape’s greasy black hair fell back onto dusty floor. The creases on his forehead had relaxed, giving him a younger appearance.

   His long black robes tore across his chest during Nagini’s tight embrace. Exposing his pale skin to the air. He couldn’t appear any more less like himself than he did then. Unmoving, weathered, and worn. The tips of Snape's fingers moved upward. His body ached immensely from the attack hours prior, where Snape almost dared to praise himself for breaking the capsule filled with Saltgrass, moments before Nagini had lunged towards him. He laid there listening to hollers of the war that was one. Had it been them that won? Voldemort was who his mind thought about.

   How he wondered if he should continue if living if that were the case. But, the loud explosions of red and gold caught his eye from the broken window. His heart beat slowed down, leaving a calm sensation to cover him. He focused to summon his wand, there was no need to stay on the ground any longer. If he could only get it, and it were only in his pocket. With the cheers of the crowd on the grounds of Hogwarts, it were only time before Harry had told someone of where he thought his professor were to be found dead. And with that, Snape flicked his wrist, sending his old wand shooting out from under his robes. He grasped the wooden frame in his hand, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't anything, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 1**

 

A blue and bronze braided spell whipped between Ron and Hermione. Ron entwined his fingers within Hermiones. With a glare, he shouted at the third year who ran past them. 

“They’re only happy.” She said, giving his fingers a squeeze.

“Happy? They can be ‘appy elsewhere.” It was then Hermione knew it would be another long night, a long year dealing with Ron. His face seemed to age ten years after finding Fred in the Great Hall. She knew his pain though, they all did. For a moment Hermione wanted to escape with him. How hard could it be? Everyone else were all too preoccupied, they could be free. Her urge to run creeped up her throat, to her mouth that she began to open. 

“Ron do you-” 

“Harry!” Ron yelled. His friend hurried towards them both, his old wand gripped in his hand. Harry’s green eyes had faded into a dull emerald. Almost disappointing Hermione, who couldn’t meet his smile.

“They’re moving the bodies...all of them have been found.” Harry said glumly.

“Already?” Ron asked, surprised that it hadn’t taken time at all. He could not hide the pain that crossed his face, bringing the tears to the ridge of his eyes. What would happen to everybody afterwords?

“Ginny’s afraid there will be more ghosts.” Harry muttered.

“She’s ‘fraid Fred will floating down the hall, annoying her for her 7th year.” Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. 

“Er-I suppose so Ron...He’ll give Peeves a run for his money.” Harry laughed. Hermione could not help then, to laugh as well. As laughing helped them lighten the mood, with all the work that still needed to be done. And Ron would still have to face his family again, and that of his brothers body. She found that she could deal with a lot more than she previously figured. And tried to not to gasp anymore at something many would deem, “too soon.”

“Say, where’s that git Snape? He run off-” Ron couldn’t help but spit out Snape’s name as if he had been given a spoonful of vinegar.

“He saved my life Ron…”

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked.

“It’s long and complicated, but trust me.” he said, “Snape always loved my mum, and he’d been protecting me ever since.”

“Doesn’t explain why he was bloody rude all the time.” Said Ron, crossing his arms. 

Harry tucked his wand into his jean pocket. Wiping off the sweat from his hands the death grip he had held it in.

“No it doesn’t. I never said he was nice, or even good. But, he gave his life for all of us. And that’s all I could ask for. We’re all here because of him.” 

Ron said no more, uncrossing his arms. He were not so quick to believe him, after all the horrible potions professor had done to the trio in their six years at Hogwarts. Even Hermione had trouble grasping the concept of Snape sacrificing himself for Harry Potter of all people. And she were even more certain that if it were Neville, he had scoffed and walked off. 

“Where is he?” Asked Hermione.

“In the Shrieking Shack-I think he’s still there.” Harry hoped that no one had disturbed his body before he had a chance to prove Snape’s innocence. There was nothing worse he could imagine that Snape’s body being tossed in with Voldemort’s. 

“I’ll go find him,” Hermione said as she stopped a half-jogging Neville who carried a rather large piece of cake. “Neville, come with me.” 

“Honestly Neville, it’s a bit disrespectful to be eating now.” Ron grimaced. Neville looked sheepishly at the cake that had begun to slant where the frosting were starting to melt. 

“I swear, it’s not for me. Madam Pomfrey needs it.” A blush rose into his cheeks, even after slaying Nagini. He still became rather nervous when confronted. 

“Give it to Harry, he’ll take it-”

“‘Mione I’ll go with you...if you need me to.” Ron mumbled that last bit. Making it clear he didn’t care at all to retrieves Snape’s body. The thought of touching his greasy hair sent him shuddering. 

“Your family needs you Ronald, and Harry you’ve already done enough.” Harry looked down at his feet, feeling a bit sorry that no one would let him do anything at all. Hermione took a deep breath in before telling Neville that he’d be coming with her to get the body of the man he feared most.

“Neville I need you to come with me to get Snape’s body.” Hermione cringed just a smidge as she said it. Neville looked as if she had just slapped him in the face. How dare she even suggest that? After all he had done to him? 

“It’s-erm-not what you think Neville.” Ron began, “You see...Snape isn’t really that bad after all?” Which came off more as a question than a statement. 

“Do you trust me Neville?” Harry asked, and Neville nodded his head, “Then trust me when I tell, he saved our lives

Neville surprised them all by not fighting back, but by believing what Harry had told him. Hermione sensed that the war had made him grow as a person, and felt a warmness spread through her. 

“Let’s go then, before someone gets there first.” 

Hermione and Neville bid their friends goodbye. Not looking behind them as they departed down the side of the castle where the Whomping Willow stood. They did not attempt to talk as they set out. Neither thinking much at all really, but too focused on hurrying to the shack. Neville slowed down once he reach the edge, where the tree stood rather too still.

“Do you think they killed it?” He asked.

“No, it’s probably gone into hibernation, to preserve itself.” Hermione said as she drew her wand. 

“Professor Sprout told me about that this year-I’ve forgotten-I’m sorry really-” He sputtered.

“Calm down, you’ve been through a lot tonight.” Hermione turned back to the tree, pointing her wand at the notch, “Immobulus.” she whispered. 

The tree did not move, but remained perfectly still as it had been. 

“Better safe than sorry.” Hermione said, tucking her wand back into her pocket. She took another look behind her, half-afraid that someone were watching the two duck underneath into the tunnel. There was no sound in the dark that stretched until the other end. Save for their cold breaths. Neville’s head scraped along the top of the walls to where spiders scrambled away from his hair. He followed behind Hermione, keeping a few steps in between them. Just enough that he could protect her should someone unpleasant find them.

“You’ll be coming back...won’t you?” He asked her. Hermione couldn’t say for certain what she would be doing in the next two hours, let alone if she’d be going back to school. “I can’t imagine myself leaving just yet.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“I want to, if my Grams says it’s alright-this war has taken a number on her...and I think my parents would be proud to know I’m still going to graduate,” He smiled. 

“They would be.” Her voice began to crack 

Neville waved his wand as he climbed the stairs. The cobwebs disappeared, melting before their eyes. He did not recognize the deep claw marks that made their way down the hallway. Only Hermione who knew that their former professor had spent his nights in the shack.

“What did they have up here?” He asked out loud.

“A werewolf,” Hermione said, stopping Neville in his tracks, He could feel his forehead sweating down to the tip of his nose.

“You’re-you’re making that up,” His voice wavered.

“He died Neville-”

It were then it became obvious who she were referring to, and he felt foolish for being afraid of Remus Lupin. And he thought that perhaps not all werewolves were like Greyback. 

“I feel sorry for him...this place is awful. And he had to stay ‘ere, but I guess he were luck to have Harry’s dad for company.”

He pressed his fingers to the marks in the walls as they walked down to the living room. The hallway were long with little color, and a lot of broken picture frames. Hermione tuned into the first room, raising her want to cast a light.

“I’ll check down here-” Hermione didn’t say a word to Neville as she focused on the bedroom before her. Dank, dusty, and still boarded windows. It where were Harry, Ron and herself first met Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed with such sadness that it crippled her to the floor. They groaned under her weight as she sank further, almost feeling herself sinking quite literally into the other side. Which she were, and realized her knees stuck in the jinxed flooring. 

“HERMIONE!” Neville shouted. The sounds of his heavy footsteps thundered as they neared. Vibrating under her legs, enough so that she could pull herself back out. Neville appeared in the door very much out of breath. “Come quick, you won’t believe it.”

The pair raced side by side, arms touching as they moved to the far end of the shack. There Hermione found herself in a room larger than the bedroom. Golden wallpaper peeling off, bobbing slightly from the draft of cold air. Like this room and many others, little were to be found. ONly a dirtied maroon couch that were pushed against the side wall. 

A considerable amount of werewolf claw marks bore inthe curtains. But the air held a copper smell to it, turning her stomach. This was were Voldemort had previously held his meetings.

“I don’t understand, what is it.” Hermione asked, unsure what he was out of breath about.

Neville pointed to an outline on the floor. No more than a few inches from their feet.

“Professor Snape was in here,” his voice shook, “But I think someone’s already taken him.”

With another lumos maxima, her wand lit up the room. Forcing Neville to shield his eyes from the bright light. She knelt down, her hand hovering inches above the dust that had swirled into tiny fractal patterns.

“No-I think he apparated.” She furrowed her brow, careful not to touch the apparation spot. Then suddenly as she kept it undisturbed, Hermione whimpered her hands along the dust. Erasing it all together. 

“Why did you do that?” Neville asked.

“No one needs to know.”

“Harry said he saw him die-do you think-?”

“I believe him, but Snape wasn’t dumb,” She signed, “he’s long gone wherever he is.” Hermione paused for a moment, chewing on her thumbnail. “Neville I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything, can’t be worse that what’s ‘appened today.” He laughed.

“We’ll tell professor Mcgonagall, bt you can’t tell anyone else.” 

He opened his mouth to protest why only him, before Hermione had a chance to speak.

“I’m not telling Harry or Ron either. Not even Ginny. If he apparated without telling anyone, it’s for a reason.”

“I’d do the same.”

“Then it’s settled,” Hermione said dropping her voice, “We’ll take it to our graves.”

She felt a pang of guilt that Hermione noticed in Neville's eyes. No one else would know, it would only be them. And she wasn’t sure of Harry and Ron would be OK with it, but for now they both set out to find Professor Mcgonagall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Hermione woke up to a long, pale foot in her face. Sometime during the night Ron had switched from lying beside her, to the other end of the bed. She pushed it aside, turning back the quilted covers that had her sweating. The Burrow was already alive with movement, judging by the clanging of the pots below in the kitchen. Molly Weasley had started to busy herself in the early morning hours since the battle of Hogwarts ended. Hermione had grown a sort of patience that Ron only wished to have. As he would wake up at four to Molly knocking on the door, serving toast and eggs before he could realize what was going on. 

Ginny ran into the room, door slamming on the back wall, giving it another nice dent. Ron jolted from the bed, sending  two lumpy pillows flying into the air. 

“Blimey Ginny, you could at least knock.” He grumbled, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Sorry Ron-” Her face looked sheepish at Hermione’s lack of top clothing. She grabbed the knitted blanket, drawing it over her shoulders. 

“Is she cooking a full breakfast again?” Hermione asked.

“More than that, Harry’s already had one helping. George won’t come out of his room, and Dad left before he could even eat. It’s going to be one of those days.” One of those days where Mrs. Weasley made more than they could eat. A day where it would be full of crying and staring into nothing. 

“Told ‘er she needs a shrink.” Ron said, pulling on the oversized sweater. It would appease his mum, and keep her off his back for most of the morning. Crookshanks yawned, weaving in and out from under Ginny’s legs. 

“Feed her will you Gin? We’ll be down in a minute.” Ginny nodded, closing the door behind her. Hermione fell back into the bed, landing on Ron’s shin. 

“OW! Watch it-” He pulled his leg out, examining a red shin mark.Hermione rolled her eyes, setting her feet upon the throws of rugs that she placed around the floor of Ron’s room. 

“Honestly Ronald, I didn’t hit hard.” She furrowed her brow, and reached below her to pull out the burgundy dragon crest slippers Charlie had given to her. 

“Mum’s in one of her moods again, let’s go to Burkesteads.” His arms slinked around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “We can stay there all day - bring Harry to. Say, the Chudley Cannons are playin’ today aren’t they?”

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to pet her cat.

“She needs you right now...don’t you think should be here?” 

Ron felt the heat rising into his ears, spreading into the back of his head. How infuriating Hermione could be when she wasn’t the one who had to always deal with his mother. He picked up a pair of socks, ignoring Hermione all together.

“We should go-”

“Ron I’m worried about her-” He turned around to face Hermione, “I don’t expect you to always be there, I’ve been here all summer to, and it’s hard to watch her.”

“Dad said I should get you out. You’re always here helpin’ her, day after day. Harry an’ Ginny are too polite to say anything.”

Hermione didn’t reply, but knew it were true. She were always at the Burrow, rarely leaving Molly’s side for more than a minute.  Ron continued looking at her. Until a very loud bang sounded from outside that could only mean someone apparated inside the yard. Hermione moved to the side window in the room, peering down below. Whoever apparated, had either decided to leave, or moved fast enough inside to escape the heat. 

“Who’s it?” Ron asked,

“I’m not sure, best if we get down and see.”

It took them both a good half-hour before they made their way downstairs. Hermione near tripped over the brooms and dusters that clogged the stairwell. Mindlessly moving in circles, pushing dirt over the edge. 

They found Mrs. Weasley scrubbing at a cast iron pan. Her hair sticking out every which way. Harry sat at the end of the table holding a mug, and looking guilty at his half eaten food. Even Ginny had begun to push her eggs under the toast in an attempt to hide them. Near the end of the table, behind a large pile of clothing, someone coughed. A hand banged on the table, coughing multiple times until Harry reached over and smacked him on the back. 

“Mum, who's here?” Ron asked, bunching up his nose at the coughing. 

The chair slid back with a scraping sound along the floorboards. Hermione shrank at the noise, closing her eyes tight. A shorter man, much shorter than herself with no hair at all, appeared from behind the clothing. It appeared he had no hair anywhere, not even on his eyebrows. Which was wracking at Ron’s brain as to what were wrong with his face. He smiled wide, showing perfectly straight teeth, and stuck out his hand.

“Rigel Collins” He beamed, taking Hermione’s hand even though she had not offered it to be shook. “I’m here with the Ministry of Magic.”

“ I’ve already declined a position with the aurors-” Said Hermione, looking annoyed. 

“No, no this has nothing to do with that! I assure you-well-sort of it does. I am with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement-” Ron stepped in front of Hermione turning a deep shade of red.

“She’s already said no to you, do you want me to say no as well?” Ezra looking sheepishly at his feet. The tip of his nose reddening by the minute.

“RONALD WEASLEY, don’t disrespect a guest.” Mrs. Weasley yelled, sending Ginny shrinking into her seat to avoid being yelled at as well. 

“It’s the fourth time mum, the fourth time they’ve pestered her to join the aurors!” He said, gobsmacked at the pitiful attempts to recruit her.

“I meant no disrespect, but it’s in compliance with your return to Hogwarts. Headmaster Mcgonagall has approved it.” He wrung at his hands as if something were clinging to them.

Ron, Ginny and Harry all looked at Hermione for an answer.

“I don’t under, Mcgonagall is forcing me to work with you?"

“Not exactly- you, all of you know that Voldemort still had his supporters. And-well-there are some children who will be attending whose parents were known supporters. So we’re asking you to keep an eye on them.” 

Hermione could not believe her ears. Quite frankly everything beyond supporters were lost to her.

“I’m not spying on the students. That’s absurd, it’s exactly what Voldemort would have wanted. For us to tattle-tale like children if I thought they were doing something bad!" Hermione stepped forward, and Ezra took two steps backwards. 

“I-eh-really I’m only the messenger.” He managed to choke out. 

Hermione mumbled a few choice words, pushing past Ezra and out into the gardens. Harry found her mumbling rather surprising, a trait she was sure to have picked up from Ron.

“Now you’ve done it.” Ron groaned, moving around the frozen man who hadn't budged an inch. 

Ron found Hermione sitting on a bench along the fence line. Her nails dug into the potatoe she held, scraping off the skins. They fell over her slippers, letting the greedy hands of gnomes to snatch them up. 

“‘Mione Mcgonagall's got to have a reason for asking this.”

“I’m more offended that she didn’t ask me herself.” She said, her eyes filling with tears, “She could have asked, and she didn’t. She had _him_ come and ask.”

“Honestly-I think something wrong. Really I do, it just don’t make sense. None of it does, why have Ezra Collins, someone from the Ministry come all the way down here to ask you? After you’ve said no half a dozen times. Mcongangal would know it’d upset you by now!” 

She supposed he was right, Minerva were welcome to the Burrow any time, and rarely did she have Hermione do something on a whim. 

“I’ll owl her, it’s the only thing I can do.” 

Ron patted her on the shoulder, bringing her head into his side. Her mood has changed considerably by the time Ron was done running his fingers through her hair. And the the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley throwing a vase as Ezra Collins, certainly lifted her spirits.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Mrs. Weasley yelled again. She threw a rather large rock at the now ducking Ezra. Who clutched his briefcase to his chest, and turned on the spot. 

“Mum I’ll do that for you.” Ron laughed.

“Let’s go back in, before the others get worried.” 

As Ron and Hermione made it indoor, the screech of an owl neared the kitchen window. Pigwidgeon did not make it seem that she were coming to a stop, and Harry near tripped over himself to open the window. Harry put the post in a  basket, except for two letters with a red wax seal on the back.

“Looks like your Hogwarts arrived Ginny.” Harry said, “And yours as well.” 

Hermione took the letter from his hand, flipping it over to remove the seal. The letter were rather large, and held a heavier item at the bottom that bulged outwards. 

 

Dear Ms. Granger,

 

I am pleased that you are returning for your 7th, and final, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though you have been apart in the ongoing effort to keep peace within the wizarding world, this will not affect your schooling. Heightened security has been put in place, with the former entrances retired. I am aware of the Marauders Map, and hope that it will not be taken to school, nor will the Cloak of Invisibility. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated. 

 

Sincerely,

 

Headmaster Minerva Mcgonagall. 

 

“What’s it say?” Ron pried, trying to get a better look at the letter.

“It’s just the standard letter.” She felt disappointed it didn’t contain any more information. 

Hermione turned the envelope upside down, allowing a golden head girl pin to fall out. All the eyes in the room turned to stare at it. She gingerly picked it up, examining the Gryffindor lion that placed itself in the middle. 

“Blood Hell ‘Mione, you’re Head Girl!” Ron clapped her on the back, picking up the pin for himself. 

“I’m a prefect Hermione.” Ginny beamed, showing her the silver P. “Do you think she chose us on purpose?”

No one could answer with absolute certainty and that left it at that.

“I suppose you all will be heading out soon,” Mrs. Weasley said, her eye swelling with tears. Hermione could only shift uncomfortable in her seat. Positioning herself away from the gaze of Ron’s mum. Harry looked at Ginny would began to shove her mouth full of more food, to avoid answering the question.

“We’re staying for now.” Hermione said at last. 

“We’ve got to get supplies before everyone else take the most sharpened quills. Can’t have ‘Mione fail a test because her quill broke.” Ginny said, giving her a wink. 

“Oh, yes. School is important, we’ll wait till the end of the month. When your father is paid again.” Harry sat down his mug, wiping the foam from the corner of his mouth.

“No need Mrs. Weasley, I’ll pay for her.” He grinned, and found himself embraced in another hug.

“You’ve always been so good to this family Harry.” Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a kiss on the top of the head. 

They all chattered amongst themselves until the clock struck eleven, before the lunch rush and the floo networks would be jammed. Hermione took her extensive book list, tucking it into the pocket of her jeans. She struggled to watch Mrs. Weasley look so glum, and quickly turned to the fire place. 

“Incendio” Harry said, and small red sparks flew from his wand igniting the logs within. Ginny went first, then Harry, and at last Hermione. She dug her hand into the cracked flowerpot, picking up a handful of the black sand, and threw it into the fire. It snapped and cracked into an emerald green, near knocking her backwards.

“Careful, too much and you’re going to wind up on the moon.” Laughed Ron, and she stepped in, clutching her bag close to her chest.

“DIAGON ALLEY,” She yelled. Ron’s face, Mrs. Weasley, and the living room of the burrow faded from view. As she shot across the country to a tiny little shop, where Harry and Ginny would be waiting. 

 


End file.
